Bad Girlfriend
by Mishi Tamashi
Summary: This is a Stripper!FeliksxtheWorld, well not so much the world as the only character's that would actually go to a strip club…or be dragged there. So no Sealand or Latvia or something. Sorry to disappoint….kinda sorta….not really. Soooo yeahhh. Enjoy xD


**A/N: This is a Stripper!FeliksxtheWorld, well not so much the world as the only character's that would actually go to a strip club…or be dragged there. So no Sealand or Latvia or something. Sorry to disappoint….kinda sorta….not really. Soooo yeahhh. Enjoy xD**

* * *

><p>Hetopia: Gentleman's Club was packed, per usual on a Friday night, inside it was quiet as a new girl scuttled off stage. A few dollars were left on the ground, she did pretty good…for a flat-chested newbie. The Hostess smiled from her DJ booth and prepared the track for her favorite and most profitable dancer. She spoke into the microphone, her voice was soft as well as strong.<p>

"Are you boys ready for our Powerhouse Pole?" A soft chuckle was heard off-stage over the cheers. The Pole was supplied with a microphone as well.

"Eliza? Get that chump change off my stage. I totally better see some twenties and up guys." The smooth voice demanded, quick as a flash the dollar bills were scrapped off. "Good boys."

That was Elizabeta's cue to start to the music.

_Bad, bad girlfriend…bad, bad girlfriend…_

Long legs moved onto the stage, hips sashayed to the beat, a dainty but dangerous wrist flipped back shoulder-length blonde hair. Mischievous green eyes smiled at every single pair of eyes in the audience. Decked out in a dress that was a deep red, definitely the right color for them, it was fringed and started at the collarbone, the edges were green, the dress was short with green vine-like ribbons tracing down those creamy legs and attached to red stilettos. The music picked up and he, yes _he_, bent over and flipped his hair up dancing to the erratic guitar riffs. The slender body swayed back and forth and he removed the top half of the dress, revealing a red ribbon around his torso that was tied into a bow, like a present to the eager patrons. Full lips parted and a pink tongue swept across them before they mouthed the words to the song.

_My girlfriend's a dick magnet, my girlfriend gotta have it._

_She's hot, can't stop, up on stage, doing shots, tip the man he'll,_

_Ring the bell, get her drunk she'll scream like hell._

Feliks grabbed the pole and wrapped a leg around it before bending backwards and taking a bill out a client's hand with his teeth. He up righted himself and green eyes flashed as he spotted a new comer, a timid looking wavy blonde with deep blue eyes. With a smirk he jumped off stage and swished over, he ran hands down shy chest and took the money offered by a shaking hand. Feliks kissed his cheek softly in thanks and smiled hearing the man mutter 'maple' in a shaking sigh.

_Dirty girl, gettin' down, dance with guys from outta town._

_Grab her ass, actin' tough, mess with her, she'll fuck you up._

Next he headed for a trio that normally showed, Feliks learned his lesson not to sit in the handsy blonde's or the grabby albino's lap so he settled down on the brunette. Giving him a not-so-subtle lap dance while caressing the faces of his friends. Money slid into the ribbon around his midsection, Feliks stood and blonde ran a hand up his leg. That once gentle hand grabbed his face roughly while a second shoved the offending dollar bill he slipped into his mouth. Feliks smirked felinely and winked before making his way to the middle of the floor.

_No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned but she's,_

_Comin' back to my place tonight!_

He loved this part.

_She likes to shake her ass, she grinds it to the beat_

_She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth_

_I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end_

_You know what she is, no doubt about it_

_She's a bad, bad girlfriend!_

The second half of the dress was ripped off revealing the red thong beneath and the perfect rounded ass it barely concealed. His body pumped to the music and he almost wished he'd brought an umbrella for the rain that fell on him. The crisp, sometimes crinkly, green rain, his hands traced his figure, his smile solar bright. Another regular caught his eye and he made his way over.

_Red thong, party's on, love this song, sing along._

_Come together, leave alone, see you later back at home_

Blonde with glasses and a little doohickey on his head. Feliks learned to mess with that while dancing with the, usually loaded, young man. He'd get a hearty tip as well as a few funny reactions. A slim hand reached up and ran through the hair and twisted the stray hair, trying not to spend too much time on one client he released it, and his fun, but walked away with a 50 in his thong.

_No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned,_

_But she's coming back to my place tonight. I say._

Feliks knew everyone's story, a duo that sometimes came together or separate, one more than the other. A man with a mask and a man that looked like he'd lost it when Feliks wore cat-ears and a tail for one of his sets. They were an amusing pair, both with strong arms and spirits but different personalities.

_No one really knows just how far she's gonna go,_

_But I'm gonna find out later tonight_

Feliks pulled them both into a dance and pressed against them both. Moving with them in a way that caused them to bump or rub against each other quite often. They switched from blissed to pissed so quickly he had to fight back a giggle, he pulled them down into a three-way kiss as a reward for being good sports (and maybe to help relieve some sexual tension between the two).

_She likes to shake her ass, she grinds it to the beat_

_She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth_

_I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end_

_You know what she is, no doubt about it_

_She's a bad, bad girlfriend!_

Feliks danced out the chorus until his shoulder was tapped and he looked up at the "Devilish Dane" that worked on Ladies Night. His smiled was cocky as he slipped a hundred into Feliks' thong and let it snap. It was the very same bill Feliks had slipped him one night, but he had to know he wasn't getting that back. Feliks put a hand on his chest and smirked before pushing him back.

_Doesn't take her long to make things right._

_But does it make her wrong to _

_Have the time of her life, the time of her life._

_My girlfriend's a dick magnet, my girlfriend's gotta have it._

A not-so-regular sat by the bar in the back, it would've been his choppy blonde hair Feliks noticed…if it weren't for his thick eyebrows. Curious Feliks sashayed over and traced a finger up his arm, the Asian looking brunette beside him pulled out a phone and aimed it at them with a blank expression. Feliks leaned into the reddened face, eyes large and blinking with curiosity, the blushing blonde leaned back until Feliks pushed himself into the mans lap. Once he'd thoroughly invaded his personal space he placed a kiss on one eyebrow and giggled when the phone shuttered. Feliks turned to the camera and posed for another picture with the bright red gentleman.

_She's a gold digger now you figure out it's over, pull the trigger,_

_Futures finished, there it went, saving gone_

_The money spent_

He made his way back to the crowd stopping to dance every few beats, he stopped in time to avoid being groped to death by a very regular. The Asian man stood tall and prepared hands to attack again. Feliks grabbed them and pulled him close before dancing around him only to bump into a very tall and very buff "secret" regular with ice blue eyes and properly combed back hair.

_I look around and all I see is, no good, bad, and ugly_

_Man she's hot and fixed to be, the future_

_Ex-Miss Connelly!_

Feliks smiled and leaned backwards into the blonde, who blushed slightly and seemed slightly frozen, he bent over and slowly rose. He traced his hands over the burly man, feeling the muscles beneath them, hands ran down to his pants and dug into his back pocket producing a wallet. Feliks opened it and took out a twenty, the blonde opened his mouth to protest but a slim finger pressed to his lips while green eyes met blue. Just as quickly as the sinewy leg was hiked up around a waist a large hand grabbed it. Feliks giggled and destroyed the proper hairstyle then replaced the wallet. He unhooked himself and slid the twenty in his ribbon.

_She likes to shake her ass, she grinds it to the beat_

_She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth_

_I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end_

_You know what she is, no doubt about it_

_She's a bad, bad girlfriend!_

Feliks held out his arms and was assisted back onto the stage, he turned very pleased he couldn't see the floor, or the stage. All he saw was green, and his rent for the next three months. The teasing Pole blew a final kiss to his patrons and turned before raising a hand dramatically and giving his own ass an echoing smack. His words mimicked the song and that devious smile returned.

"_She's a bad, bad girlfriend."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wrote this on my trip to see some family in another state and I did this... FFFF those roadtrips. Now to find something else to do for the other 4 hours…FFFFFF my butt hurts alreaddyyy. Lol leave a review please.**


End file.
